


Kiss (Feed) Me

by w_x_2



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Felching, M/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: It takes Ian a bit of time to notice that it isn't an accident that up until now every time he's come he's done so inside the heat of Mickey's mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.

The first time that it happens Ian doesn’t stop to think about it, the whole thing's unexpected and as such _it_ doesn't stand out.

 

One moment they are fighting and Ian is thinking about how he's gotten in  _ _way__  over his head and may possibly never get out of the Milkovich house by his own will –he can see a fairly clear mental image of himself either dead or crippled- and in the next moment Mickey is manhandling him onto his hands and knees and then swiftly pushing into him after briefly using some slick.

 

The thrusts that Mickey gives aren't exactly rough, but they aren't gentle either. That and the prep not being thorough makes it so that it's some time before Ian finally starts enjoying Mickey’s push and slide into him which means that by the time that the black-headed male is ready to orgasm Ian's only halfway there.

 

Mickey crashes on top of him after he's spilled his seed inside of Ian in order to get his breath back but once he finally does he slips out of Ian and goes down on him. Licks and sucks until he has Gallagher writhing underneath him, both boys muffling their sounds for the fear of getting caught by Mickey’s father who's asleep just outside the door.

 

After Ian's reached the peak of his arousal and Mickey has stood back up he notices a nice dollop of his come on Mickey's bottom lip. He tells Mickey to swipe his thumb by way of doing the action on his own lip, and Mickey does it as he straightens. Ian follows and leans forward but when he tries to connect their mouths Mickey warns him that if the ginger boy tries to kiss him he'll cut off his tongue.

 

Ian thinks it's a ridiculous threat but he lets it go with a frown.

 

* * *

 

 

The second time doesn't raise any bells either as Ian simply deduces that Mickey just wants to tease and torture him.

 

Mandy -Ian's ‘girlfriend’- is just outside in the sitting room and the more that Ian tries to muffle his moans the more enthusiasm that Mickey puts into sucking him. Down and up, licking and sucking the head, prodding his tongue against the slit and then licking his way downward to take a moment to lap at Ian's balls before engulfing the ginger's cock once more. Up and down, up and down, cheeks hollowed so as to maximise his sucking, and increasing his speed until finally Ian spills his hot come inside Mickey’s mouth.

 

Mickey finishes himself off with a couple of strokes of his own hand while Ian enjoys the aftershocks of his orgasm caused by Mickey not letting Ian out his mouth until Mickey too has spurted his seed.

 

* * *

 

 

The third time though, that one is something to ponder over.

 

Mickey has been pounding into him with hard thrusts and he's close to his own orgasm after getting Ian right to the brink and Ian can feel it, they're both right there, ready for the final thrusts that will make them come. But then, without any warning, the tattooed male squeezes the base of Ian’s cock, making sure he doesn't find his release as Mickey pushes inside of Ian with a final thrust and coats his insides with milky white come.

 

Ian whines and tries to grind back so that he too can orgasm but Mickey clamps his other hand tightly onto Ian's hip to keep him in place and Ian is ready to protest but Mickey doesn't even bother to take a moment to gather his breath, instead he slips out of Ian and manoeuvres the younger teen so that Ian is laying on his back. Once Ian is positioned as Mickey wants him the blackhead goes to town, sucks Ian dry until he feels like there isn’t a drop left in him.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally though, right after being intimate for their fourth time, it all slides into place and Ian realizes that it's not something random but purposeful.

 

Ian is on his knees behind Mickey who is sitting back on Ian's thighs, back to chest with Ian's hands grabbing on tight to Mickey's waist so as to gain leverage to thrust up into his hot passage.

 

Not that Ian hadn't ended up enjoying bottoming but it had been an amazing sight when earlier on Mickey had climbed onto the bed on all fours and looked back over his shoulder to tell Ian to ' _get on me'_.

 

“Fuck, gonna come,” Ian announces as he feels pleasure coil in his whole being.

 

In reply Mickey tightens his hands around Ian's wrists so that Ian's hold loosens and then moves forward until Ian's cock is no longer surrounded by the heat of his ass.

 

As he pivots on his knees Mickey remarks that he doesn't want to have to clean  _ _that__  up before he bends over to close his lips around Ian's hard and wanting prick.

 

It happens so fast that Ian doesn’t quite realise what's happened until he’s finished spilling inside Mickey’s mouth.

 

But after, with his wits about him enough to string a couple of thoughts together, Ian realizes that each and every time that he's orgasmed while with Mickey it has been with Mickey’s lips around his cock.

 

* * *

 

 

For a few times after his realization Ian chooses not to say anything except for: “I'm close” each and every time -no matter how they are doing it- so as to give Mickey enough time to get his mouth around Ian's cock, and ultimately, full of the redhair's seed.

 

And it works, Mickey gets what he wants and Ian is happy to give it to him.

 

But then, with a particular bout of courage, while he's the one hammering into Mickey and is extremely close - _after_ he's already made Mickey come- Ian pulls away.

 

Mickey's hips go with the movement but when Ian leaves his heat Mickey breathlessly asks, “What are you doing?” his head tilting to the side as he tries to look behind him to find Ian's gaze.

 

“Pulling out?” Ian answers with a questioning tone and mentally groans. Pulling out without saying anything was a mistake, he realizes that, but he totally could've gotten away with it if he hadn't just sounded so uncertain in his response.

 

“You're not done yet,” Mickey replies with what sounds to Ian like a suspicious tone.

 

“You are,” Ian replies with a small shrug.

 

“Get back inside,” Mickey commands as he undulates his ass.

 

The movement catches Ian's eyes for a moment before he looks back at Mickey's face, and with his lower lip between his teeth he gently shakes his head.

 

“What?” Mickey asks expectantly as he stops his hips and arches an eyebrow. 

 

“I thought you wanted to...” Ian uncertainly trails off and swallows.

 

“You thought I wanted to  _what_?” his tone is accusing this time, telling Ian to tread carefully.

 

“I was about to come,” Ian utters instead with a deliberate tone.

 

“And?” Mickey expectantly asks.

 

“And you like...” Ian takes a small pause to find the right words to say but Mickey is not in the mood to wait for long.

 

“I like what?” Mickey demandingly prompts.

 

Ian huffs and breaks their eye contact once more by looking off to the side.

 

“What the fuck is your problem?” the tone that Mickey uses doesn't actually sound that harsh to Ian's ears, but suffice it to say that this was a really bad idea.

 

Ian clears his throat, there's only one way to fix this right now, or at least patch it up. “You still ok for me to get inside you?” Ian asks with a diminished courage.

 

“Get on with it.”

 

And Ian does. But he's not as on edge and it takes him quite a while to once again find his rhythm.

 

“Are you even trying?” Mickey complains before he moves forward and turns around, pushes Ian until he's sitting on his butt and climbs onto his lap before holding Ian's cock in his hand and sinking back down until Ian's inside of him. “You owe me for this,” Mickey utters as he moves his hips.

 

And Ian is gone.

 

His brain goes bye bye as Mickey undulates his hips and lifts up just to thrust back down before doing it all over again, using his body to give Ian pleasure even though he's already come and his own cock stands only at half mast and untouched.

 

When Ian is about to come Mickey keeps working him until Ian feels his pleasure build and build so far that he no longer thinks Mickey is gonna pull off. But Mickey does. It's only after Ian comes that he becomes aware of the fact that he didn't feel the swap in heat that he's gotten so used to, that this time Mickey hadn't gotten his mouth on Ian's cock but instead gotten Ian to come all over himself by stroking his dick.

 

Well, that confirms it, that whole thing was a real bad idea.

 

It's therefore no wonder that he is extremely surprised when Mickey mentions needing a nap and slides to the side to lay down on the bed.

 

They are at Ian's place with the house all to themselves, the weather is hot and it's mid afternoon, and Mickey doesn't actually seem that upset, so Ian makes an agreeing sound as Mickey settles next to him so that they have no body parts touching.

 

And that's ok, Mickey is probably just trying to cool down.

 

There's no need to worry. No need at all.

 

Ian is surprise later on when he is almost falling asleep with the knowledge that there actually isn't a need for worrying for he feels the mattress dip and then a wet heat on his hip. It only takes him a couple of seconds to recognize it for what is: Mickey's tongue... licking its way through Ian's hips, his thighs and then his cock and balls, getting every last bit of his spend.

 

So he hadn't put Mickey off of doing it. That's good. But Mickey probably only did it because Ian was asleep, because he thought that Ian wasn't aware that it was happening.

 

He wants Mickey to feel comfortable to do it whenever he wants. Maybe it's not a good idea to mention it right now, but he's gonna bite the bullet and just get it over with. So when Mickey settles in his previous position by Ian's side Ian speaks up in a gentle manner, “You know you can do that any time, right?”

 

Mickey flinches -he had indeed thought Ian was asleep- and then with a tensed posture and stubborn voice he replies, “I don't take orders.”

 

Ian exhales softly. “I wasn't ordering Mickey,” he replies. “I like it too,” he explains as he turns to look at Mickey. The young man is glaring at the ceiling and Ian clears his throat before he continues, “I like it because you like it,” he reveals and then adds, “A lot.”

 

Mickey doesn't reply nor give him any kind of reaction so Ian turns to look up at the ceiling as well for a moment before he shuts his eyes and convinces his body to rest and enjoy the tranquil. It will be ok.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mickey,” Ian moans while he tries to get the shorter man's attention as he slows the speed of his hips. “I'm close,” he warns.

 

“Me too,” Mickey replies with a broken tone as he does his best to arch further into Ian's thrusts from his position of laying down flat on the bed.

 

Ian runs a hand up from Mickey's hip where he no longer needs the leverage due to the slower pace up to Mickey's back and asks, “You want me to pull out?” his tone is only high enough to carry over to Mickey's ears, they haven't spoken about it since Mickey had licked Ian's come off of his skin and they haven't been together since then either, so he's unsure how Mickey will react to the question. He's a bit concerned for which reaction he'll get and really hopes it will be a good one.

 

Mickey moans, fingers curling tighter around the sheets. “Can you last?”

 

“Until you come?” he rhetorically asks. “I don't think so,” Ian answers with a sincere tone and slows his hips down further to an undulation to try and last long enough to wait for what may just be an actual answer.

 

Mickey's voice is shy when he asks, “You like it, right?”

 

Ian leans forward and drapes his body over Mickey's, chest to back and mouth to ear. He knows exactly what Mickey is asking him about. “Yess,” he moans.

 

“What if we change it up a bit?” Mickey asks with a raspy voice.

 

Straight forward giving in with Mickey? Not an option.

 

Ian wants Mickey to enjoy himself as much as he can because he makes Ian _damn_ happy, so he's more than happy to accept the challenge. “What would you like?”

 

Mickey's voice is laden with sex when he replies, “Fill me up.”

 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Ian replies as pleasure strongly bursts through his whole body. “I can do that,” Ian brokenly answers as his hips stutter back into thrusting.

 

“ _A_ _ _h__ _,_ ” Mickey replies in pleasure and then moves as much as he can while pinned down to increase the friction and arousal between them. “Want you to eat me out.”

 

“Hmm?” Ian's tone is unsure but he doesn't slow down his rhythm, Mickey has something on his mind and Ian is ready to do as asked.

 

“Want you to  _ _kiss__  me.”

 

“ _God_ -” Ian moans and leans further over to do as requested but Mickey hasn't got his face turned towards him so Ian kisses his cheek and then his neck as he speeds up further to also comply with Mickey's first desire. “ _Oh,_ ” he utters in a strangled manner as understanding dawns and his hips piston into Mickey to release his orgasm inside the heat surrounding his cock.

 

Sound gets punched out of Mickey and he urges Ian to keep moving through his orgasm so that he too can finish but Ian doesn't comply and Mickey grumbles.

 

“On your knees,” Ian says once he's done spilling his seed inside Mickey. “Please.”

 

Mickey starts moving into position before Ian's finished turning the demand into a request and Ian inhales sharply as he tries to shuffle and make space for the fast change in Mickey's position while staying inside of Mickey's fluttering hole.

 

“Shut up,” Mickey utters before Ian can say anything.

 

Mickey's holding himself up on his hands and knees so Ian can't help himself from moving a hand around Mickey's body in search of his cock. It's hanging down hard and heavy, and Ian curls his fingers around it and gives it a couple of loose strokes until a pleasurable moan makes its way past Mickey's lips.

 

“All I was gonna say...” Ian starts as Mickey trembles with the attention, “...is that you are goddamn hot,” he states in wonder and has to mentally shake his head in order not to get lost. “Ok,” he says to himself and makes himself focus on the task at hand.

 

Ian brings both hands to Mickey's ass, a hand on each cheek to palm his glutes. Mickey grinds back into Ian in response and Ian trails his fingers to the cleft of Mickey's ass, places a thumb on either side of his cock at Mickey's rim.

 

“Come on,” Mickey urges. “Make me come.”

 

“Not just yet,” Ian replies.

 

Mickey groans. “Why not?”

 

“I was a bit confused earlier but I realized what you meant.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You want me to eat you out now that I've filled you up...” Mickey moans brokenly and clenches around him. Ian leans over him once more so that Mickey can feel his weight and heat on his back, and then with his breath on Mickey's ear Ian continues, “… and you want me to feed you my jizz all over again by kissing your mouth.”

 

“Oh God-  _ _fuck,__ ” Mickey utters as he trembles underneath Ian.

 

“Did I get that right?” Ian rumbles as he licks the lobe touching his lips.

 

“G-Get b _usy,_ ” Mickey orders.

 

Ian smiles against Mickey's skin at the confirmation of his realization and replies, “With pleasure.”

 

He makes quick work of straightening but a very slow work of pulling out.

 

Ian shuffles his knees back by increments so that when his cock completely slides out of Mickey he can quickly bend down and lean in, mouth settling over Mickey's hole just in time for his semen to come dribbling out of the red and swollen hole. Ian moans as a reply to Mickey's own breathy moan and licks slowly at the rim, not having to urge it to release his seed because it's still loose and each contraction frees a couple more drops without encouragement being necessary.

 

Come obviously does not taste as good to his taste buds as it does to Mickey's, but the key point here is that Mickey _does_ enjoy it, and well, the fact that Ian's  _marking_ Mickey, that makes it more than worthwhile. He moves a hand off of Mickey's ass cheek which had been parting his ass for easier access and inches his forefinger and middle finger to the corner of his mouth so that when he pulls his lips away his fingers are quick enough to close over Mickey's hole like a stopper.

 

His seed can either be inside Mickey's ass or his mouth, but one thing is for sure, none of it is getting spilled.

 

Mickey moans under him, ass lifting into Ian's digits and Ian has to add another finger and drag them up further so that the tips of his fingers aren't in danger of sliding into Mickey as the blackhead thrusts back to try and do just that.

 

Ian moves to step a leg over one of Mickey's and then shuffles the leg between Mickey's until he's got back his centre of gravity so that he doesn't fall over when he moves the outer leg forward. Then he straightens up and leans fully over Mickey's side until his head is in line with Mickey's so that he'll be able better connect their mouths. “Kiss,” Ian utters as best as he can with his spunk filled mouth.

 

Mickey doesn't answer verbally, simply lifts his head from hanging down between his shoulders, his wide and glazed eyes finding their way directly to Ian's lips before he crashes his mouth against Ian's and… - _only one word for it,_  Ian thinks as he lets Mickey take control of the kiss- ... _devours_  him.


End file.
